


everyone has secrets to keep

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Publicity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Behind closed doors, things play out differently.





	everyone has secrets to keep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean any disrespect toward anyone involved in the story. I just wanted to try writing this because I like the idea of Lucy and Ben together lol.

None of them liked the arrangement. They made it work because that was part and parcel of their jobs. But sneaking around and keeping up the rouse was exhausting on the best of days, even though they all knew that it had to be upheld.

To the public eye, Rami and Lucy were an adoring couple while Joe and Ben had a flirty friendship. It was easy for anyone to look at the two pairings and think that’s how things were. Why would they guess any differently? But in fact, things were different behind closed doors. All four of them were friends, but once they were in private, Rami went off to Joe and Lucy went off to Ben. It’s been that way since filming of BoRhap started in 2017.

Lucy and Ben had hit it off almost immediately, sneaking away to each other’s trailers. It made sense since they had a lot in common. They were the youngest on set and the closest in age. Their bond developed quickly.

Joe and Rami, on the other hand, had restarted the relationship they had when they filmed The Pacific ten years ago. This time they both hoped it was going to stay permanent. They were happy to finally be reunited with each other.

At first, it seemed like it would all work out. But then the movie producers found out. They wouldn’t let it continue.

“It’s not fair. They can’t make us break up,” Joe said.

“They better not,” Lucy agreed. She clutched Ben’s hand and pouted. 

“We have contracts,” Ben said. 

“They can’t force us to break up, but our contracts do give them power to do whatever they want for publicity,” Rami said, acting as the voice of reason.

Which is what ended up happening. They get the order from the studio that Rami and Lucy will be paired together during awards season. Rami and Joe weren’t out yet, keeping it a secret because they didn’t want their private life splashed in front of the paparazzi. But the studio also told Joe to spend all his time with Ben and Gwil and less time with Rami so no one grew suspicious.

It was bad, but not the worst thing that could have happened. Leading men and their leading ladies often attended awards shows together.

“At least we like each other,” Rami joked. 

“Same for us,” Joe said, clapping Ben on the back.

They all know it’d be way worse if they couldn’t stand each other. At least being friends helped keep them going. What also made it easier is that they all had someone to go home to at the end of the night. So during awards season there’s always someone else waiting for them than the person they attend the ceremonies with. It also helped that Allen and Gwil knew their secret and helped make it easier for them.

So when it’s just their group, only the cast members and no one else, the four of them could let their guards down. 

“Sucks that you have to go through with this,” Allen said. 

Gwil nodded. “But it’ll be over at some point and you can get on with how it should be.”

Allen and Gwil are both lucky that they’re already engaged to their girlfriends. They didn’t have to worry about running around hiding their relationship from everyone.

But the four of them persisted, sneaking into each other’s hotel rooms and exchanging small touches during award ceremonies or other events. They helped each other out with Rami letting Ben know when Lucy was on her way to him and Ben letting Rami know when he and Joe could steal a moment alone.

It worked out perfectly. If anyone found out all four of them would be in trouble. So they tried to keep it discreet. 

By the time the Oscars came around all four of them were ready for it to be over. Lucy wanted to spend her time with Ben and introduce him to her family and vice versa. Joe and Rami wanted to go back to New York and spend some alone time together before Rami started working on Mr. Robot.

But unfortunately they had to keep going after the Oscars, at least for a little while. They got through the Met Gala before the studio alerted them that their contract was over. But they told them that they couldn’t ever mention it.

They had a little party when it happened to celebrate. They invited Gwil and Allen of course. They made a big deal of it all. Lucy and Ben wouldn’t stop kissing on the dance floor of the club and Rami and Joe eventually snuck away to get some time together.

Things were finally how they should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know this sucks. It's not meant as hate toward anyone because I'm cool with all their relationships so please don't throw any hate at me?


End file.
